Sonic Boom Fun Chapter 1- Hint of Love
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: This is the start of my new series: Sonic Boom Fun! It was a normal day for Shadow the Hedgehog, until he got injured. Luckily, a friend came to his rescue and he starts to fall in love with her. Will Shadow tell his feelings or be bottled up? Find out here! Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Part 1- The Fall

**Hint of Love**

 **Chapter 1 part 1- the fall**

 **TAKES PLACE IN SONIC BOOM UNIVERSE!**

It was a normal day for Shadow the Hedgehog in Shadow Canyon. Except the indescribable heat. Plus, having black fur, it was living hell. Shadow sped through the canyon until he met with the "notorious" Dr. Eggman. "OMG SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! WANT TO SEE ME DESTROY SONIC?" Eggman asked pleadingly. "No thank you Doctor, I'm busy," Shadow said, unemotionally, as usual. Eggman laughed. "Well, take a look at my newest robot! EGGY! COME ON OUT!" A giant badnik robot came out of nowhere. No matter, Shadow would take it down. _"TARGET LOCATED. INITIATING FIRE."_ The robot fired missiles, which Shadow dodged with ease. With one mighty swift blow, Shadow destroyed the badnik. As the remaining pieces hit the earth, it caused an earthquake, causing Shadow to accidentally fall off from the cliff.

 **MEANWHILE, WITH THE SONIC GANG…**

Team sonic were taking a lunch break at Meh Burger when Tails noticed a familiar female hedgehog. "Hey, isn't that Grey?" Tails asked. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks looked to see the black and light blue hedgehog, walking. "Wow! That **is** Grey! Haven't seen her since we defeated Lyric!" Sonic said. "I dunno. Didn't she and Shadow mention something about superiority?" Knuckles asked. "Maybe we could talk to her and convince her to join us!" Amy said. "Ooooor, we could tie her up! Who knows what kind of alien technology she has! She's probably a government alien spy!" Sticks said. "Sticks, Rouge is the government spy. And we haven't seen her in years!" Onyx said. Yes, Onyx join the Sonic Team just a few weeks ago. "Well, I'm going to talk to her!" Amy said. "Hey Ames wait up!" Sonic said, following the sakura hedgehog, followed by the others. Grey wore her normal attire; white crop top, white shorts, gloves, and turquoise hover boots. Her ears perked up when she heard running, which didn't surprise her that Amy popped in front of her.

"Hey Grey! Long time no see!"

"Can I leave now?" Grey said in her usual monotone voice. Sheesh. The girl Shadow.

"Hey! Why can't we talk?" Amy asked.

"Because I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"None of your business."

"Aww come on! I'm trustworthy!"

"No, and no you're not."

Sonic and the others then popped out of nowhere. "Heyyyyyy Grey! What's up? Wanna race?"

Grey rolled her eyes. "I'm busy and no."

"I told you she's a government spy!" Sticks said. Grey growled. "I'm **not** a spy you feral idiot!" Sticks growled in protest. Grey turned away. "I have more important things to attend to. Farewell." With that, Grey was gone in a red blur. "Sheesh, if only she'd soften up. She's too much like Shads," Sonic said. "Well, they do get along, so what can I say?" Tails said, shrugging.

 **MEANWHILE, IN SHADOW'S PREDICAMENT…**

Great. Just what he needed. Falling into a chasm is just _perfect_. Nothing could stop his fall, so Shadow went with the floor. The impact caused dust to shiver around, and his left leg screamed in pain. Shadow gasped from the pain. The deep scratches from the debris did not compare to his leg. Hell no. Shadow leaned onto his right side and examined his leg. He didn't need to be a doctor to see his shin out of place. "Fuck," Shadow muttered. He had no choice but to force it back. Shadow sighed, knowing this was going to be painful. He got in position and forced his shin back in place. However, he didn't think it would hurt that much. "MOTHER OF FUCKING CHAOS!" He yelled. As Shadow gasped in pain, he noticed due to the forcing, his left leg was swelling up. _'At least the bone's back in place,'_ he thought. As Shadow backed up against the chasm wall, he looked at his surroundings. Nothing but vast canyons for miles. Great. No water, no food, no shade, he's going to die unless he's able to walk. Heat and pain blurred his mind so much, he couldn't think whatsoever. He closed his eyes, and surprisingly fell asleep.

 **WITH GREY…**

Grey's business was actually paying Shadow a visit. Sure, Shadow was her friend, the only one she gave the title. As she walked through Shadow Canyon, she noticed metal all over. "I guess Shadow was fighting Eggman," she said to herself. Honestly, Grey liked Shadow Canyon; it was quiet. Not to say hot, but nice. Grey noticed a large chasm which she never saw before. She climbed down the wall and examined the area. Canyon walls, lots of dirt, Shadow, the sun, debris, wait… Shadow?" Grey looked at the black figure, definitely Shadow. He was covered in cuts and his left leg was swollen. "Geez, what were you doing here?" Grey muttered as she shook her friend awake, then wiping her gloved hand on the wall since Shadow was extremely sweaty. Shadow groaned and opened his eyes to a blurry figure. "Grey…?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Grey nodded and knelt down to Shadow. "What the hell were you doing? You're a mess!" "Eggman, fell, must I say more?" Shadow said. Grey rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'll take you to my house." Shadow backed up on the wall. "Your help is not needed, I'm fine." Grey sighed. "If you were fine, you would be long gone," she said. "Good point." "Geez Shadow, just come. It's not like I'm the blue moron." "Fine…" Grey pulled Shadow to his feet, or foot. His left foot dragged a bit and he winced when it moved. Grey and Shadow made a walk to her house. Far, far, away.

 **SONIC AND CO!**

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Knuckles made rock and Sonic made paper. Again. "Haha I win!" Sonic said happily. Knuckles grumped. "No fair! I can only do rock!" "No, you can do all three. You only _want_ to do rock." "Because you could do scissors!" Sonic rolled his eyes and Amy came with an apple pie. "Boys! Apple pie!" Amy said happily. "Wow, thanks Ames!" Sonic said as everyone took a piece. "Anything for you," Amy said. "Come again?" "Ermm Anything! Just enjoy!" Amy took a bite of her pie as Sonic shrugged. As the Sonic team finished their pie, Sonic went for a run in the forest.

 **GREY AND SHADOW…**

After hours of walking, Shadow and Grey finally made it. To a lake. "You okay Shadow?" Grey asked. "I'm fine, just let me down for a minute." Shadow sounded exhausted and pretty raspy. She felt Shadow getting heavier and heavier than before. Note, you shouldn't limp on one foot for hours while your other foot keeps throbbing even though you're not using it much. Shadow cupped his hands and drank the lake water. Grey knelt down and did the same. As Grey finished, Shadow finished drinking and splashed some water on his face. Suddenly, there were footsteps. Both Grey and Shadow gasped and Grey, being careful for Shadow's leg, pulled them behind a bush. Out of the trees came Sonic the Moron. Okay, Sonic the Hedgehog. He looked around. "Huh, I swear I heard voices." Sonic shrugged and lapped some water with his tongue. Much to the ebony hedgehogs' disgust. Sonic got up, but his ear twitched. "Okay, wherever you guys are hiding, come out! I won't bite you unless you're a chili dog!" he shouted. Shadow surpassed a snicker. Sonic looked at the bush they were hiding in and had his suspicions. "Okay, come on out…" Sonic said. The two ebony hedgehogs went stiff. Sonic walked towards the bush and nearly discovered Shadow and Grey, until Grey punched his eyes, making fly a few feet back, covering his eyes. In that time, Grey got Shadow up and they went as quickly as possible out of sight.

When Sonic uncovered his eyes, he quickly uncovered the bush, to find nothing. "Damn they got away," Sonic muttered.

 **BACK WITH SONIC AND FRIENDS…**

Sonic had just arrived back and everyone gasped. "Sonic, what happened to your eye?!" Tails asked frantically. Sonic shrugged. I felt like I was being watched, so I went to a bush, and something or someone, punched my eyes. When I checked, he was gone." Amy gasped. "Oh you poor thing, I'll get you some ice." As Amy ran into the kitchen, Sticks came into action. "Maybe, it's an alien spy who wants to take over the island!" she said. Tails rolled his eyes. "Sticks, you're acting like a psychopath." "Am not! I'm trying to save you guys from extreme terror!" "Yeah, terror of make believe." Amy came back and gave Sonic an icepack, which he thanked her for and placed it on his eye. After a few hours, Sonic took off the icepack and was totally bored. "I know! I'll go race and annoy Shadow!" with that, he was out the door.

 **WITH THE EBONY PAIR…**

The sun was setting when Shadow and Grey reached Grey's house. It was simple; two bathrooms, two bedrooms, medium kitchen, and a nice and large living room. Honestly, Shadow was **_far_** beyond exhaustion. Both his feet were throbbing, and his arm felt numb from keeping it around Grey's shoulder. "Why don't you wait on the couch? I'll get the first aid kit," Grey said, helping Shadow on the couch. Shadow merely nodded. A few minutes later, Grey came back and Shadow was knocked out. She took the rubbing alcohol and cleaned his wounds, and he didn't even flinch. Once she patched his cuts and his leg, she lay him down with a few pillows and blankets, until she got a knock at the door. Grey opened the door to. "Hey Grey, I need to ask you something," a familiar cobalt hedgehog said.

"What do you want, it's dusk and I don't have time for you."

"Sheesh, I just wanted to know where Shadow was so I could race him. He's not in his house so I figured he was with you."

"…"

"Umm Grey?"

"He's not here, probably somewhere else. Now goodbye."

Before Sonic could say anything, Grey slammed the door shut. On his nose. Sonic rubbed his sore nose. "Sheesh, might as well race Shadow tomorrow."


	2. Part 2- Fight and Recovery

**Chapter 1 part 2- Fight and Recovery**

Shadow groaned and opened his eyes. His whole body was sore, and his left leg was still in some pain. He couldn't sit up whatsoever. Heck, he couldn't even move his arms! "Oh, you're up," Grey said, coming from a bedroom. Shadow did his best to sit up, with a few pained grunts, he managed. "How do you feel?" Grey asked. "Better than yesterday." "That's good. Anyways, I'll make you breakfast." "Wait…"

Grey turned around to a bit flustered and kind of cute Shadow. "I must thank you… For helping me." Grey shrugged. "It was nothing. You saved me from Lyric, so consider my I.O.U. paid." Shadow smirked and Grey went into the kitchen. She came out later with two plates of eggs and bacon. (Traditional!) They ate in silence, mainly because they were too shy to say anything at all. Grey cleaned the dishes and asked Shadow if he could walk. Shadow got up, a bit wobbly at first, and managed to walk with a little limp. "You're a fast healer Mr. Ultimate Lifeform," Grey said, unwrapping the bandages except his leg since they healed. Shadow did a rare laugh. He felt comfortable with Grey. Her light blue eyes shone just like Maria's. "Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?" Grey asked. Shadow agreed and they went into town.

 **MEANWHILE, SONIC AND CREW…**

Team Sonic were hanging around town, mainly because they needed to buy stuff. As Tails emerged from the workshop store, Knuckles came out of the market. "Mmm that was some good pie," Knuckles said. "Knuckles! That's stealing! Here's a 10 so go and pay for the pie!" Amy said. Knuckles shrugged and did as he was told. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes darted to a familiar target that was in a remote area near the forest, probably waiting for something. "Hey Shadow! Sonic said, speeding to Shadow. He turned to Shadow, who wasn't interested in the blue hedgehog. "So you wanna race me Shadow? Or you finally realized that I'm faster?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for games Sonic." Sonic crossed his arms. "What are you, scared?" Shadow growled. "Go away Sonic…" Sonic then noticed the bandage wrapped around Shadow's leg. "Ouch, what happened to your leg?" Sonic asked Shadow waved him off and walked/limped away. "Hah! I'm faster and stronger than you Shadow!" Sonic teased. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. Sonic didn't notice and continued with funny insults. "I could beat you in a walking race! Heck, I'd beat you in a slow motion race! I don't know how your friends with Grey, but then again, you guys are like girlfriend and boyfriend!" Shadow snapped. Shadow punched Sonic square in the gut with all his might, causing Sonic to push into a tree. Sonic growled and smiled. "Oh, **now** you wanna play!" Sonic spat out blood as Shadow growled and teleported to Sonic and tried to kick him, but Sonic was too fast.

Sonic then punched him square in the jaw. Shadow held his jaw, and pride, and landed on his feet, careful not to put too much pressure on his bad leg. Sonic then got an idea. He raced up to Shadow and kicked him straight in his bad leg, causing him to fall over, trying not to yell in pain. Sonic was about to make the final blow when Grey used her sonic speed to run and did a sky uppercut on Sonic. Sonic held his jaw as Amy, Knuckles, Onyx, and Tails came to him. Knuckles and Onyx held him back. "Sonic! What on Mobius are you doing!?" Amy asked. Sonic rolled his eyes. "I was bored so Shadow and I had a fight!" Shadow growled and tried to get Sonic, but failed because of pain, and mainly because Grey was holding him down. "You realize he's not in the condition to fight or race?" Grey said, anger filling her voice. Amy turned to her and slapped her face. "That's for punching Sonic," Amy said. Grey snapped. No one **ever** dared to slap her like that. She got up and punched Amy in his face, making her fall. Amy was about to fight, but Tails held her back. "Amy, Sonic was going to make things worse if she hadn't interfered! There's no reason to get mad!" Everyone looked at Amy. Amy sighed. "Okay you're right. Sorry for slapping you Grey." But Grey was gone, along with Shadow.

"Wow, I didn't even see them leave," Onyx said. Sonic nodded. Onyx turned to Sonic. "Next time Sonic, you can fight or race Shadow when he's in condition."

 **WITH GREY AND SHADOW…**

Shadow was taking deep breaths of pain as Grey reapplied the bandage and added an icepack. "Damn that faker," Shadow growled. Grey sighed. "You'll repay him soon, but just relax for the meantime." Shadow nodded. Shadow closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shadow woke up a few hours later to feel much better. Either his chaos emerald or his fast healing process. Probably both. He unwrapped the bandage on his leg and saw it was perfectly fine. A bit stiff, but fine. Grey walked in the room and saw Shadow throwing away the bandage since his leg was healed. "Oh, your leg is healed," she said. Grey felt a tinge of disappointment since that meant Shadow was going to go back home. "Thank you for your help, but I should go home," Shadow said. Grey nodded and unintentionally hugged Shadow. Normally, Shadow would be mad, be this hug felt nice. Warm. Loving. Shadow hesitantly hugged her back. After a few minutes, they let go and Shadow waved goodbye and sped out the door.

Grey felt a little sad that she was lonely again, so she decided to take a walk. Until something bonked her head and she fell unconscious, hearing the sound of evil laughter.

 **SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK WRITING IT AND THE LAST CHAPTER. AFTER THAT, THE REAL CHAPTER 2 COMES OUT!**


	3. Part 3- Joining You

**Chapter 1 part 3- Joining You**

It's been a few days since Shadow left Grey's hospitality, and he was running whenever he could ever since. Except, Grey was always on his mind. "Why are you on my mind so much?" Shadow wondered aloud. He then thought of how nice Grey is, despite her care outside. She was nice and caring on the inside. Her beautiful eyes shone in the daylight. _'Do I love her?'_ Shadow thought. He kept thinking about it and made the decision. "Grey the Hedgehog, I love you." With that, Shadow sped off to Grey's house to tell her.

As Shadow opened the door, he noticed a note on the door. As he read it, his eyes grew wide. "SHIT!" Shadow yelled as he raced off towards Dr. Eggman's base.

 **SONIC AND CO.**

Sonic was eating a chili dog when he noticed Shadow speed through town. "Hey WAIT SHADOW!" Sonic stopped Shadow. "What's the rush?" "I'm going to Eggman now let me go!" "Hah! Going to Egghead's base? Well, I'm coming!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"Yep."

"Fine. As long as you zip it." With that, Sonic and Shadow sped off.

 **EGGMAN's BASE!**

"Let me go Eggman!" Grey shouted from the cage. "Sorry, no can do!" Eggman said giddily. Grey growled. "Shadow's going to come and save me!" Eggman scowled. "It's been a week since I kidnapped you! You _really_ think he is coming?" Grey sighed. Eggman was right. One week and no Shadow. _'Maybe he could care less… NO! NOT SHADOW! I WON'T GIVE UP HOPE!'_ Eggman zapped Grey due to a chaos ability zap collar. He had it on maximum power and shocked Grey, nearly making her yelp. Nearly. Suddenly the alarm beeped and security footage came up with Sonic and Shadow. "WHAT?! No matter. ORBOT! CUBOT! SEND OUT DESTRUCTO EGGBOT!" "Yes sir!" the two robots said, hurrying off. Grey looked again at the security camera footage. _'Be careful Shadow,'_ she thought.

 **SONIC AND SHADOW!**

Sonic and Shadow used their spin attack on badniks as they went inside. Shadow kicked the door down to a giant robot, Eggman, and Grey in a cage. "HAHAHA SONIC AND SHADOW, PREPARE FOR DESTRUCTO EGGBOT TO DESTORY YOU!" Eggman said. Sonic used his spin attack to cut off one arm and Shadow did the same to the other. Suddenly, the bot shot lasers out of its eye, but Shadow and Sonic dodged them all, kind of making it look like they were dancing. Finally, Shadow made the final blow and destroyed the robot. Sonic was going to free Grey when Eggman held up the zapping remote. "Ah, ah, ah Sonic! One more step and she gets shocked!" Sonic scoffed. "You're not that low Eggman, are you?" Eggman smirked and pressed the button, zapping Grey with immense amount of pain. Shadow used his super speed and broke the remote, stopping the shock as Sonic freed Grey and they high-tailed out of Eggman's base as he screamed "CURSE YOU BLUE HEDGEHOG!"

 **AFTER ESCAPING…**

"That. Was. EPIC!" Sonic said happily. Shadow humphed and Grey rolled her eyes as she ripped off the shock collar. Sonic turned to Shadow. 'You know; you guys would make awesome teammates. How about you join Team Sonic?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "You'll be more annoying than ever." "You don't need to live with me and Tails you know." "Then you'll rag me along your stupid adventures." "They _are_ fun!" "No." Sonic pouted like a little kid. Shadow glared at him, but Grey whispered something in his ear that caught his attention. Shadow sighed. "Alright, we'll join. But DON'T expect me to go on dumb missions with you!" Sonic smiled. "DEAL!"

 **WITH SONIC TEAM…**

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! IMPORTANT! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND COME HERE!" Everyone rushed to Sonic's living room. "What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic smiled. "Nothing! Buuuuuut, I got two new additions to the team!" "Awesome! Who are they?" Onyx asked. Shadow and Grey stepped into the house. "Welcome to the team guys!" Knuckles said. Shadow rolled his eyes. Grey's hard gaze softened a bit. "Yeah! Now we can make traps for aliens together!" Sticks said happily. "Good to have another girl on the team other than me and Sticks!" Amy said. Grey nodded.

 **AFTER THE INTRODUCTION, AND ON A BEACH…**

"Hey Shadow, you wanted me here?" Grey asked. Shadow nodded. Grey sat next to him on the sandy shore. As they watched the sun set, Shadow sighed. "Grey, I've been meaning to tell you something I realized." Grey looked at the black and crimson hedgehog. "What is it?" she asked. Shadow hesitated. "Grey, I- I- I-…" Grey looked in confusion. "I love you," Shadow blurted out. Grey was surprised. Happy, but surprised. "Shadow?" "Yeah?" "Turn over here please." Shadow turn his head to get a kiss on the lips. After a moment of shock, Shadow returned the kiss. Grey wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, and Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist. After some time, they pulled apart and Grey was the first to speak up. "Shadow the Hedgehog, I love you too."


End file.
